In adjusting the picture quality or setting the timer in e.g. a TV receiver, a menu for selecting the processing that may be executed is displayed on a display image surface of a TV receiver by e.g. button actuation of a remote controller of the TV receiver. A user selects the targeted processing, using the remote controller of the TV receiver, and actuates the remote controller in accordance with guidance commands demonstrated on the display image surface to carry out targeted processing, such as adjustment of the picture quality or timer setting.
In a receiver for receiving satellite broadcast (BS) signals, termed STB (set-top box) or IRD (integrated receiver decoder), data indication, such as electronic program guide, termed EPG, is demonstrated on a display image surface of a monitor receiver. In this case, the user selects the program, desired to be viewed, on the basis of the electronic program guide demonstrated on the display image surface of the monitor receiver, in order to change the selected channel of the receiver.
In this manner, in a TV receiver or a receiver for receiving TV broadcast signals, various artifices are used to enable the targeted processing to be executed comprehensibly and with relative ease, by combining the menu, guidance or the information display, such as electronic program guide, with the remote controller operation.
However, with the system in which, for having the TV receiver, STB or the IRD perform the targeted operations, the needed information, such as menu or guidance, is demonstrated on the display image surface, and a remote controller is actuated, as the user views the so displayed information, the remote controller operation tends to be complicated.
For example, there are occasions where the menu page feed needs to be carried out a plural number of times, the remote controller operation must be repeated for causing cursor movement on the display image surface or decision operations must be carried out through the remote controller, in order to display a menu including the targeted processing as selected items from plural menus.
It may be contemplated that, with use of an LCD (liquid crystal display) for a monitor device for a TV receiver, the tendency is that the monitor device is reduced in size and weight and portable, such that the monitor device is used at a location within the reach of the user's arm. In such case, the user will feel that the remote controller of the TV receiver is unnecessary, while the remote controller of an external input device, such as a receiver for supplying picture or speech signals to the TV receiver, may, if possible, be dispensed with.
With this in mind, the present Assignee has already proposed in e.g. the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-34023 a bidirectional communication system in which the picture information, such as TV programs, may be viewed or the speech information may be heard, using a display device, the base device or the external input device connected to the base device may be remote-actuated using the display information for operation displayed on display elements of the display device, in order to enable the remote operation to be carried out without complicated operations, and in order to enable the construction of the home network more friendly to the user.
Meanwhile, in the bidirectional communication system, described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-34023, the base device or the external input device connected to the base device may be remote-operated, through the display information for operation, demonstrated on the display elements of the display device, in such a manner that the desired picture may readily be selected and demonstrated on the display device.